Be Selfish, For Me!
by nikkib18
Summary: This is a story of a couple that I believe belong together. Please read and review, the characters do not belong to me, and I know that there is OOC'ness, but I don't care! Please READ AND REVIEW!


_Kazuma and Ayano: Ayano can be a spoiled brat. But what if the one time she isn't Kazuma really Really REALLY doesn't like it?_

Two years had passed since Kazuma had returned to the scene with the Kannagi family. He had not changed much, he had grown sure, but the most change was in Ren and Ayano. Ren had become a lady-killer at school, and had grown a full head taller, he now came to Kazuma's shoulder. Ayano had been the most drastic change. It was like almost overnight she had gone from this immature teen to a fully grown adult (granted that he had left for two months on a mission and he saw her with new eyes, but still). She no longer chased him with her flaming sword anymore, and when they fought, there were times where he wished she would instead of giving him the cold shoulder. It was a lot easier for them to make up now as well, since neither liked to stay mad. But anyway, it was coming to the close of the year; Ayano had graduated from high school and was devoting her self to training. It was a huge ordeal at the Kannagi estate. New Years was coming up, and some of the most important people in the country were going to be in attendance. Kazuma had been "hired" to go, and he already had the tux bought and the decorations were going up around the complex. Being a fire family, there was no snow on the ground, everything was still green, and there were…

"WHAT!?!?!"

Birds flew away, a maid dropped a dish, and people stared at the main house of the Kannagi clan. They all knew that voice, and someone had upset the heir to the head of the family, bad. Even Ren and Kazuma who were hanging out in the front were startled into looking into it. But by the time they had reached he meetinghouse at the center of the compound, it was already empty.

"What could they have been talking about Kazuma?" asked Ren, Kazuma didn't answer, because he saw two doors open, one they had gone through, and the other, heading towards the garden pond... but the most disturbing thing to Kazuma wasn't the two doors, it was the tear trail heading towards the pond that made his eyes narrow. Without a word he sped off towards the pond.

A few minutes later he found her, Ayano was standing with her back to the bridge, arms around herself shaking. "Yo." Silence... "Hey…" silence… "You!" more silence... "Alright Ayano..." he started towards her, "what's going on? You would usually burn me for that last one so what's..." but he was cut off as she turned suddenly, hands clutching at the lapels of his jacket, face buried in his chest. He was startled to say the least. Scared even, he could not understand it; this strong girl, was shaking uncontrollably now, and leaning very heavily on him. "Ayano?"

"Shut up."

~Kazuma's point of view~

Okay... now I'm scared. That's right, I am down right, honest to every god out there, all the way to hell... scared. The tone that she used to say those two words that are usually sent at me with so much passion and energy... dead, that's the only way to describe the tone... dead. I'm the one who is usually hiding things. It's really cute how she's always trying to understand me more, and it always makes me love her a little more.

"Ayano?" I tried again; my voice was so quiet I wondered if she had heard me. She just took a steadying breath and let go of my jacket. I then realized that I had just stood there… I didn't comfort her or anything… IDIOT!

~Ayano's point of view~

It was awkward after I let go of him. He had just stood there like a statue. Not embracing anything, or me, I had no one now. I wondered if this is how Kazuma had felt when the family turned away from him… lonely, like I'm standing at a great crevice and no one…

~Third person~

"How did it feel?"

"Huh?" Kazuma was confused at the question he took a step closer to her. "What are you…"

"How did it feel Kazuma…" interrupted Ayano in a whisper, still facing away from him refusing to turn, "when your father disowned you?"

He drew back, "_okay… this is really weird."_

"Well… I don't really like to talk about it…" he drifted off looking at her back, she still wasn't moving.

"Please Kazuma…" she begged.

He sighed and said "it was one of the worst feelings ever, the person who I had always wanted to approve of me… the people I loved turned their back on me… there was no one who would understand… it was like I was…"

"Standing at a great crevice with everything in your body telling you to jump and you know that there is no one to pull you back… no one who cares…"

Kazuma was terrified now, Ayano, the girl he had trained, traveled with, and teased was sounding…

"Ayano…" he pulled at her shoulder but she didn't let him turn her around.

He materialized in front of her, "Ayano…" she turned away.

Fists clenching he yelled "Ayano!" he grabbed her, probably rougher then he should have. She flinched away from him… she looked scared… scared… of him. It hurt, to think the girl he loved was scared of him at that moment. She turned away from him once again. They stood there for a few minutes… a breeze blew through, and her hair floated up. He smiled and reached for her hair, but she stepped forward, out of his reach. That hit him more then anything, the fact that she was avoiding him… she was running away from him…

Ayano thought for sure that he had left; the breeze had gone after she stepped away, and she was sure that he would have left. "_You'll be better off if you just stay away from me now Kazuma, I can't be like you… as much as I wish I could… I can't be with you…"_ it was getting very hard to not cry. Then all of a sudden a strong wind blew her backwards off her feet. She cried out until her body came into contact with a harder one.

He had just about had it. Something was hurting her and she wasn't coming to him for help. She was pushing him away. That was his job! As cruel as it sounds, it was supposed to be him running not her! So he killed the breeze, and gathered up a wind to push her, not hurt her, just push. So as she fell back, he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her. One around her waist, and the other around her shoulders, and he buried his face in the side of her neck, eyes closed, nose inhaling the smell of smoke from fire magic and the scent of camellias. He smiled, _"how fitting: the flame of my heart..._" She tried to get away, but he held on tighter shaking his head. "You always continue to fight, even if it's hopeless…" she stilled…

"Sometimes, I do see that there is no way out… but right now… I'm just tired of fighting."

His heart broke at how lonely and broken she sounded. He raised his head to her ear and whispered desperately "Then let me fight for you… tell me what is wrong…"

She shook her head, "You can't fix this Kazuma…"

"Watch me!" he cried, and he turned her around grasping her arms. "Tell me!"

"Just stay out of it!" she yelled at him, tearing herself away, he was so shocked he let her go, there was no anger in her voice or eyes, they were still dead and emotionless. Tears were building up, he could see that, but why… why was she so anxious to keep him away.

"If it's bothering you so much…" he started but she interrupted him again!

"You're being paid to make sure I stay in one piece, you are constantly teasing and frustrating me," Kazuma had to work hard to not wince, he really had treated her like crap, but she was continuing, "keeping me in the dark, you treat me like I'm hopeless, clueless and can't do anything so why DO YOU CARE?!"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!"

She blinked, his face was intense, she saw he was serious and tears began to fall down her face… He knew that this was probably not the time or place but there was no turning back. "No…" she paled, he thought she was going to collapse, he stepped forward, and she didn't pull away… "Kazuma… you can't possibly…"

"Yes… I do." His voice was desperate for her to understand. He cupped her face and kisses her. It was gentle, and he put all the emotion he could, he backs off to give her air and then gives her little kisses between, "I love you, you are my life, I live for you, with you I can forget the past and move onto the future…" He finally pulled away his hands fell from her face to her waist and he held her agonizingly close. Gazing into her face, he wiped her tears away with a hand "Please… believe me, and tell me what is hurting you so much! Because if it hurts you, then it hurts me too."

Her heart was breaking… she closed her eyes and held the hand on her face to her with both of hers. Sobbing now, she kissed the palm (Kazuma's breath hitched in his chest) and breathed deep to calm herself. Tears still rolling down her face she took a deep breath, looked up at him, with so much emotion in her eyes he felt like crying with her, and said "Kazuma… I wish I could tell you…" placing a hand on his mouth to stop his retort she shook her head, "I am so sorry, but this is one thing that you cannot just make it go away, it has been a long time coming…"

Kazuma took his hand off her waist to clutch hers with both of his and said, "What has? Tell me Ayano!"

It started to snow… but the heat from the compound turned it into sleet. She had to give a wet laugh at the irony; he was begging her for information, and the scene was right out of a cheesy romance film. She gazed into his face, caressing it with her hand, his coming up to hold hers to his face, the other holding her hand against his heart. They both just looked, hoping that the would read their emotions…_"it's too late for him to save me now, but I might as well play this scene out and have the memories…"_ with that she spoke, "If this had happened just a day or even an hour ago, I think you could have saved me… but now it's too late."

She reached up with both her hands and brought their faces closer. He leaned down and his eyes widened as her lips caressed his. He closed his eyes, this kiss was so different, he could taste the salt of her tears, there was so much more passion and want, their lips seemed to fit together so perfectly…

But it was over before he could deepen it. He kept his eyes closed, and it is a good thing he did because the look of desperation and love on hers would have reduced him to nothing. She stood on her tiptoes, gave him a chaste and sweet kiss, whispered something in his ear and ran off, leaving him next to the pond.

His head was still reeling... "I love you too, but you mustn't make this more difficult... just let me go." standing there, under the fall of water from the sky, eyes wide after her farewell it hit home...

His fists clenched and eyes flashed, _"If she thinks that she can kiss me, tell me she loves me, and then ask me to let go... she's got another thing coming because my answer is: HELL NO!" _He called up the wind, in his anger it had formed a cyclone around him, "_I LOVE YOU AYANO KANNAGI AND THERE IS NO WAY IN HEAVEN, EARTH, OR HELL THAT I AM GOING TO LET YOU GO AFTER I'VE HAD YOU!"_ he was just about to follow her when he heard, "STOP KAZUMA!"

He hesitated, and then relaxed his powers when he saw Ayano's father coming towards him. "There is nothing you can do for my daughter right now... please wait until the celebration for any confrontations."

Kazuma was about to retort when the head said, "If you love my daughter at all, you will respect her wishes, and right now she wishes for everyone to leave her alone until the festival tonight alright!?" Kazuma saw flames in the old man's eyes, and reluctantly agreed. Flew back to his place to get ready. As he put the tux on, he wondered, "_why the hell would the old man want me there, and what could be going on?" _With one final tug of his bowtie and a glance at the clock, he had a few minutes until he was supposed to be there, "_this certainly is going to be an interesting night, but I mean what I said earlier"_

Facing out towards the Kannagi estate he repeated his vow "_I love Ayano, and nothing is going to come between us… I will not lose" _his eyes flashing blue with the last words.

~Later that night~

Kazuma had just touched down in the garden where he and Ayano had been just a few hours previous. He gave himself a moment of remembrance. How well she fit with him, the taste, and the feel of her lips against his.

"Kazuma" he turned and saw his brother Ren standing there.

"Hey Ren! Lookin sharp!" Kazuma couldn't suppress the pride in his brother, so he patted him on the head, being careful not to mess up his hair too much.

"Thanks, hey listen…" Ren looked at his shoes rather then at Kazuma, "I know that something happened between you and Ayano, she has been locked up in her room all day. No one is allowed to see her until later in the evening, orders from the head." He looked up at Kazuma, "I think that whatever is bothering him and Ayano is going to be announced after the dinner. Not even Father knows what's going on."

"He told you?" Kazuma was stunned.

"Even if you don't believe it," said Ren "Father cares a lot about Ayano, and the only reason he as supported you sticking around her is because even he sees that you two complete each other."

_"Complete each other?"_

The dinner was extravagant and the guests were to say the least "_what a stuffy bunch of idiots_" in Kazuma's words. All the men were in fine suits and tuxes and the ladies in gowns and decked out in jewelry.

There was a slightly unwelcome surprise at the seating arrangements. Kazuma was sitting on one side of his brother, while his father was sitting on the other. And they were strategically placed next to the windows and the table where the heads of all the families were to sit.

As they were all taking their seats the heads of the two houses present were announced. Ayano's father and some old geezer whom Kazuma had never seen before in his life walked to the top of the staircase. The other man was identified to be the head of the house Marcus, the house of a wealthy fire family from Europe, his eldest son, and the successor was named… "_Alexis, I thought that was a girls name?"_ then Ayano was announced.

"_…" _ Kazuma's ability to think was shot as she walked to her father's side. Her hair was done in light curls and waves, all tied up with a simple band of crystals. She had small earrings and a teardrop necklace that rested just on her sternum. Her dress was… wow… her dress. It was white chiffon with thick beaded straps, it was a low v-neck and the straps crisscrossed in the back… paired with elbow length gloves and white and silver heels, she looked like… "An angel…"

"What was that Kazuma?" asked Ren turning with a smirk to Kazuma, his father Genbu was also listening… and he couldn't help the small smile that broke out on his face at Kazuma's slip.

"N-nothing Ren."

"I'm sure it was something, you're blushing!"

For the rest of the dinner, Kazuma was having trouble concentrating on the food or anything else besides Ayano and the gutsy guy with the girly name sitting next to her, trying to whisper in her ear every two seconds.

"Kazuma."  
He looked over at his father with a look that showed nothing but contempt. "What do you want old man?"

"For now, nothing but a truce."  
Kazuma and Ren looked at their father in shock… Kazuma replied "Whoa, who are you and what have you done with the old man?"

"I assure you Kazuma that it is me, and while I still hold some grudge with you, I must ask that we put our differences aside for at least tonight. I am sure you noticed the looks from the visiting family that Ayano had been getting."  
"Yeah, it's not that hard to miss…" Kazuma added in a whisper, "and if that son of a *#$& doesn't stop trying to see down her dress or cop a feel, I swear I'll rip his head off…"

"And I would be right behind you ready to castrate him."

They both looked at one another and nodded, right, so Ayano's safety was their number one concern for tonight…

"Ladies and gentlemen, family and honored guests…" Ayano's father had stood up and held his hand for quiet, everyone paid attention, "We welcome you to our home to celebrate the coming year, but we also have gathered for a very special occasion." Everyone held his or her breath.

Ren whispered, "I don't like where this is going, look at Ayano, she looks like a prisoner heading to the gallows…" Genbu and Kazuma looked at her, Ren was right, she looked like she would have liked nothing more then for lightning to strike her dead.

"We are not only bringing in a new year for our families, but a new beginning for future generations. For this very day the successor of the house of Marcus and the successor of the house of Kannagi have agreed on this day to be betrothed to wed by the end of the year!"

There were shouts of joy and surprise from all but from the three men sitting near there was nothing but shock on their faces.

"_No… no no no… NO!" _thought Kazuma, "_I love her and they are GIVING HER AWAY?!? NO! SHE IS MINE!" _ He stood to object but a hand stopped him. He looked over at his father. Genbu held the saddest look on his face Kazuma had ever seen. "Not now, you will disgrace Ayano, she has made her decision."  
Kazuma was furious, "No! I love her I can't…"

"I know…" Genbu's voice was so soft that it calmed the storm in Kazuma. "I know you love her, that is why when everyone is finished, you will go to the garden, Ren will bring Ayano out, and you can speak with her then, and I will try to talk some sense into the head of the family… alright?"

It was a good plan.

~20 minutes later~

"Ren, what was it you wanted to speak to me about?"

"I think that there is someone you need to talk to more Ayano."  
"Ren, what do you…" Ayano trailed off as Kazuma stepped out from the shadows. He looked great in his tux, while he had been waiting he had taken his bowtie off and unbuttoned the two top buttons so he felt a little more himself.

Ren ran off leaving the two of them, the stared at each other until Ayano looked at the ground and said "I guess you know now. I'm sorry."  
"There is nothing to be sorry for, I'm the one who's sorry." Ayano looked at him curiously, "If I had just plucked up the courage and told you sooner, we wouldn't have this problem…"

"No!" she yelled, startling him, "I am through acting like a spoiled child, I knew that I was probably not going to marry for love, so there is no use in me getting upset. I just need to face this like an adult…"

"But you're not Ayano…"  
"Oh? Then just what am I Kazuma?"  
"You're MINE Ayano!" she looked at him stunned, he continued, "You are my bratty, selfish, wonderful, powerful, beautiful woman whom I want to keep by my side for the rest of my life!" He had been advancing on her the whole time and finally pulled her to him clutching so tightly, seemed like if he let go she would disappear. "I don't want to lose you Ayano. It took all I had to wait to talk to you till now. I wanted to kill that kid for looking at you like he had the right to."

"Kazuma, you're always telling me to be less selfish…" Ayano started, trying to lighten the mood but Kazuma wouldn't have it.

"Then just BE SELFISH, FOR ME! Just this once!"

Ayano started to cry, _"Glad I wore my waterproof makeup."_ "Kazuma…" She looked up at him, still wrapped in his arms. He leaned down… "No Kazuma, don't!" Ayano turned her face away, "I'm engaged now, I can't…" Kazuma held her chin with one hand, "You can't…" he was just a sliver of space away from her now… "I can…" he leaned down and his lips touched her, suddenly his body was thrown away from Ayano. He hit the rock behind him and she was thrown to the ground near the pond. They both looked up at Ayano's father and the Marcus's. Alexis's hand was out, and he looked smug, "_he broke us up… he could have hurt Ayano!"_ Kazuma didn't have any time to lash out because the two older men spoke.

"I understood Kannagi, that when you're daughter agreed to the betrothal, she was not taken…"  
"I was under the same impression as well Marcus, however…" Ayano's father looked at them both with humor dancing in his eyes, "I could be wrong, but Kazuma could have been waiting for the New Year's celebrations to confess his love for Ayano, and we just simply got in the way… didn't we?"

Kazuma almost laughed, here the old man was practically giving them a free pass to clean up the mess. And Kazuma was going to take it.

"Yes sir, I was going to talk to you about if first, but then you were in that meeting with Ayano and then the whole fiasco started, and I never got the chance." Ayano was still gaping at him from her position on the ground. Kazuma walked over to her knelt down and spoke facing her, but addressing her father… "Ayano is the most amazing person and has gone through so much with me these past few years…" he helped her up and wrapped his arms around her. And of course, Alexis Marcus had to interrupt. "What do you have to offer her? I know of you, you have nothing except a desire to kill and use your powers against others. And you are still pining over your dead lover!" Kazuma faced Alexis, his gaze promised pain, "You are wrong, I love Ayano, and I may not have much to offer to her, but I can tell you this much." He held onto her even tighter as he let the spirits of the wind fill his body, his eyes glowing blue.

"I fight to protect her and I would rather send myself into the pits of hell then let you take away the girl I love more then my life itself away from me!"

That was when the Marcus's realized their terrible mistake; they were picking a fight with a contractor. There was a hasty good-bye and before either of them realized it, Kazuma, Ayano, Ren, Genbu, and the head of the family were all standing in the garden.

"Well Kazuma," said the head with a grin on his face, "You do realize that you have to marry her right?"

Ayano was so embarrassed that she buried her face in Kazuma's chest and didn't see the look of joy and adoration that he gave her as her father gave them his blessing. They looked at Genbu who smiled and nodded and soon it was just Ayano and Kazuma.

"Well, I guess now is as good a time as any…"  
"Time for what Kazuma?" asked Ayano.

Kazuma smiled, reached inside his pocket and got down on one knee.

He held up a beautiful woven ring with gold, silver, and three precious stones, diamond, sapphire and ruby.

"Kazuma!" gasped Ayano, Kazuma shushed her, slipping the ring on her finger, a perfect fit, "Ayano Kannagi, I love you more then life itself… will you marry me?" holding her hand and gazing into her face. She was shocked, and tears were building up in her eyes.

"Ayano?"  
Her name seemed to startle her into action… "YES! Oh yes of course!" crying with happiness she threw her arms around him and he lifted her off her feet spinning a few times in the air laughing while she cried out "I love you Kazuma! I love you so much!" He finally set her down wrapping one arm around her waist and the other around her back to her head and he bent his face down, Ayano met him half way. They clutched at each other, lips moving franticly, making up for lost time. She submitted to him, and he buried his hands in her hair. With a light tug, he freed the crimson locks to fall around her shoulders. He then slowly pulled back, her eyes were still close, he kissed them. Then she opened them...

From afar she looked like an angel, but now that he had a chance to really look at her, she was an enchantress. While he was looking at her, Ayano could feel herself blushing. But she didn't mind Kazuma looking her over as the others had, in fact, she wanted to know that her attire had his approval.

"You look... incredible..." he finally said, she shyly smiled at him but then frowned as he continued, "But..."

"What Kazuma?" she said looking him in the face finally to find a playful smirk.

"I don't know whether to thank your father or not for letting you go out and letting other men see you like this without me to... dissuade them from you."

"Kazuma!"

Kazuma just laughed and bent down again...


End file.
